HA is a non-sulfated glycosaminoglycan found in the extra cellular matrix of most cells, and increased amounts are found in connective, neural and epithelial tissues. Hyaluronic acid is made up of linear polymeric chains in which disaccharide units of N-acetylglucosamine and glucoronic acid, bonded via by glucoside bonds, are repeated. It has been reported to have roles in promoting contact inhibition through binding to the cell surface glycoprotein CD44. HA is widely used in supporting joint function in arthritis patients (such as via knee injections), beauty products, and veterinary medicine (knee injections for race horses). The currently commercially available HA is purified from bacteria or rooster combs. The cost of HA is 1-10 million dollars per kilogram, depending on the polymer length (the longer, more valuable). There is a need for improved compositions and methods for making HA, and particular, for making high molecular weight HA.